The Power Of Pastries
by Drea Jackman
Summary: After Logan joins Max on his first mission in the field since regaining the use of his legs, they both return to Fogle Towers. Prequel to "Still Life"


Title: The Power of Pastries  
  
CoWritten By: Drea & Cale  
  
Email: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
Cale@4-your-EYES-ONLY.com  
(Respectively)  
  
Rating: PG (Pretty innocent)  
  
Summary: After Logan joins Max on his first mission in the field since regaining his  
legs, they both return to Foggle Towers...  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the characters involved, not one of them. All Dark Angel  
characters are property of Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century FOX.   
  
Archive: Just email one of us and let us know, thanks.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah! It's another of the small pleasures of writing.  
  
Author's Note: The prequel to act as a prequel to both "Still Life" & "The Games We  
Play"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Logan smiled and led the way into his building. In the elevator, he stayed quiet. He  
smiled at Max once again when the elevator stopped. As they stepped into his place,  
Logan quickly made his way to the kitchen, letting Max get comfortable.  
  
A few minutes later, he moved into the living room to Max. "So, how do you take it?"  
Logan asked about her preference for the coffee as he laid down a tray of small treats to  
snack on.  
  
Max followed just as silent. About half way through their little elevator ride it hit her.  
'What the hells up here? Like you're really all shy an' quiet.' she thought reflecting on her  
own behaviour of late. 'Wierd.'  
  
As they entered Logan's she headed toward the windows again. She'd never really  
mentioned it to him before, but she loved the view from his place. She could sit there all  
day, feeling safe.  
  
Her train of thought was interupted by Logan's voice. Max smiled turning round and  
heading for the sofa. As she flopped down leaving her jacket over the arm she answered.  
  
"Little milk, 3 sugars." Raising her eyebrow at his questioning look she sighed.  
  
"What? I don't like strong coffee. Surprised?"  
  
Logan smiled "Well, yes actually." The coffee still needed a few minutes to cool.  
  
He sat down on the couch and picked up one of the treats.  
  
"Here, try one of these." He said to her as he slowly put the small pastry to her lips. He  
had made the chocalate rools earlier.  
  
"It was my grandmother's recipie, and it's never failed." He said smiling, looking at Max  
with more confidence than before.  
  
Max could only raise an eyebrow at the comment and smile.  
  
"Failed to do what?" she asked before trying it.  
  
It tasted good. In a city where decent food was getting harder to come by she continually  
wondered where the heck Logan managed to turn up just the right kinds of ingredients or  
food to happily satisfy an appetite. Not that she was ever gonna complain.  
  
Opening her eyes after realising she'd closed them, she noticed Logan smiling. He  
seemed different.  
  
"You just never fail t' surprise me." she said smiling back.  
  
Logan smiled, watching as she took the bite. He imagined kissing her as she closed her  
eyes. When sho looked back at him and spoke, he realized he was starring.  
  
Logan openned his mouth to speak when a small shriek came from the kitchen. He closed  
his mouth and smiled.  
  
"That's the coffee, I'll, get that." He got up and walked into the kitchen. Pouring the  
coffee, he closed his eyes to collect himself for a moment. He had never felt so weak. For  
a moment, he thought he was slipping back into paralysis as his legs almost gave away,  
but he soon realized what it was and laughed lightly.  
  
He made the coffee and brought it back into the livingroom for Max.  
  
"Here you go." He passed it over and took a sip of his own coffee.  
  
Max watched his behaviour silently, her eyes following him to the kitchen. Staring  
herself, she drew herself round on the sofa to look back toward the window, trying to get  
her mind off of whatever it was it was on. It wasn't really letting her in on the secret here.  
She still wondered what Logan meant by 'never fails' but she found herself not really  
bothering much.  
  
As he spoke again offering her, her coffee she turned and smiled taking the mug from  
him.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Moving over on the couch to make space she'd taken up when she'd turned round towards  
the window she stared into her coffee.  
  
"So, how's it going living with Cindy?" Logan asked as he looked up from his coffee,  
hoping hers turned out well.  
  
He knew it was getting late and she'd be leaving soon. He wondered when he'd see her  
again. When she finished work? When the next big thing happens and h needs her help?   
He noticed how she seemed to be away in thought.  
  
"Listen, Max, I hope you " He froze, unsure how to put it. "I hope you don't feel forced to  
help me with all the things I ask of you." He said finally.  
  
Max only snapped out of her daydream as she heard his last words.  
  
"Hey c'mon. You think I'd be doin this if I really didn't wanna?"   
  
She looked at him as if it was a dumb question, awaiting the obvious answer. Taking a  
sip of her coffee she held it in her lap, her legs curled around as she sat cuddled into the  
corner of the sofa she stared back at him.  
  
Logan smiled, remebering what Max's attitude towards helping people used to be.  
  
"Max Guevara, am I having an influence on you?" Logan asked with a grin. "Well, I'll  
look into our only leading clue, maybe it'll shed some light on what hapenned tonight.  
Move the good fight along." He said, moving to turn his computers on.  
  
Max found herself echoeing his grin when she came to reply.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
'Damn he was cute when he was all....cute.' She was beginning to relax more and enjoy  
herself. 'What the hecks been up with you lately? You're never usually this uneasy,  
specially here.' she thought to herself as she watched him go boot up his computers.  
  
"Blah, blah, woof, woof." she whispered under her breath, only just audible.  
  
Standing up to follow slowly after she sat her coffee mug down and stretched. 'All these  
damn nerves are makin' you stiffen up girl.' she mused.  
  
Moving to the computers Logan was now settled at Max sat in one of the chairs close by,  
keeping hold of her mug in one had she crossed her arms over the desk and laid her head  
ontop of them, watching Logan work.  
  
"Mind some company?" she asked as she settled herself.  
  
Logan began to type frantically as he looked over to Max and gave a small smile. "Do I  
ever?" He asked in reply to her question.  
  
He noticed she was resting her head. Maybe she was getting tired. He made a bold  
suggestion. "You know, if you're too tired to ride home, you could crash here." He told  
her, already deep in his search for clues about the nights events.  
  
Max felt herself nod slightly as Logan replied. Everything felt like it was slowing down, a  
minute felt like an hour or more.   
  
"That sofa's pretty comfy." she replied, her voice showing how tired she really was.  
  
Watching him type away on his computers she felt her eyes closing. It was getting harder  
and harder to keep them open.  
  
Vaguely she wondered what was going on to make her so tired. She was Max. Her and  
Zack had even joked about her having shark DNA because of her ability to go without  
sleep. Didn't seem to be staying true to form now though.   
  
Maybe it was because she felt safer here at Logan's than anywhere else. Then again,  
maybe it was because lately she'd felt more and more nervous here. Everything was  
conflicting, her thoughts, her judgement. Even trying to make sense of it was getting  
exhausting.  
  
Before she knew it all the conflictions had stopped. She could still see Logan working,  
unaware that she was beginning to dream as she quietly fell asleep by the desk.  
  
As Logan read about a New York Biotech robbery that occured not long ago, finding the  
only thing left after a few guards were killed was a white rose.  
  
Logan turned to Max with an excited smile and noticed her asleep. Logan quielty stood  
up and hoped his legs would remain strong. He didn't want to have a weak moment and  
drop Max.  
  
He cradled her up next to himself, finding her to be extremely light. Logan knew eating  
in today's America was practically a luxury, but he'd have to make sure she ate well.  
  
He walked her to the soft sofa and lay her down. Brining out a thick blankent of his bed,  
he covered Max. Longan crouched next to her, his hand brushing away some loose  
strands of hair from her forehead. He leant in and gave it a small kiss, then decided it  
would be best if he himself got some rest.  
  



End file.
